


I Wanna Be Dirty

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bipper, Finale What Finale, Gross, Mentioned Billford, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, implied billdip, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been so long since I've inhabited a body!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Dirty

Bill’s never been one to… well, _study_ the human body, so to say.

He’s possessed quite a few, yes, but didn’t really linger long enough to explore. Long enough to make some impulse decisions, generally violent, but once his business was done, he left. Stanford Pines, for instance - now, that was fun! That was Bill’s first experience with the naked male body. 

He knew the general terminology for anatomy just from the years he’s been around. Men have genitals that extrude and erect when excited; females had “birth canals,” and though Bill had lots of experience with possession, he’d never played with a vagina before.

He had a certain fondness for Stanford in his time, fondness that caused him to go beyond his usual minor self-mutilation and examine himself a little further. Human vessels were all the same unclothed, bare skin in an upright figure with some extra skin here and there. They didn’t arouse him the same way they aroused fellow humans. But Stanford gave Bill this other, unconventional pleasure - taking advantage of the gullible kid was just too good.

So when he possessed Stanford, he stayed around a little while to see if he could get the kid’s loins stirred. He poked and prodded at the flesh until it stood up, much to Stanford himself’s dismay, and continued to toy with it. Rubbing it up and down until it started to excrete, which Bill found a little alarming, but the pleasure that came with it seemed to downplay the mess.

It was a sort of interesting feeling, more of relief than pleasure, but he counted it a learning experience in the knowledge of meatsacks. Their genitalia served a purpose other than procreation, it seemed.

He didn’t really explore more in that region after his time with Stanford. He continued to observe the human male, though, noting each time the slight difference in size and definition. They all happened to have the same genitals, which Bill figured early on.

Since Stanford, Bill hadn’t found a human that interested him the same way. That is, until he came upon the kid’s nephew, Dipper.

That Dipper kid was a mystery, but Bill loved how stubborn the kid was. This is where he and Stanford differed. Ford ate the gloating up, Dipper always countered it with something along the lines of “What are you playing at?”

Dipper wasn’t even the kid’s birth name, from what Bill understood. The demon’s knowledge on things was limited, he knew many things but not the minor details. This curly-haired kid went by Dipper, but Dipper wasn’t the name he was given. Bill had yet to figure out what his given name was.

But Bill craved something he hadn’t craved in a long time - he wanted to possess this kid. He had once before, when he was twelve, but Dipper had matured since then. When Bill had first possessed Dipper, it was for the sake of destroying the journals, but he found that everlost thrill of inhabiting a body. He loved slamming the poor kid’s body into walls and piercing forks and scissors into his skin. But there was something off about him.

He attributed the boy’s amount of baby fat to the fact that he was twelve. The four years since then he’d lost most of it, getting taller and thinner but still resting at about five-two, much shorter than most human males that age. He hadn’t lost his skepticism or stubbornness, but gained this rugged sense of androgynous. He was a really feminine kid, but not the flamboyant feminine. He had doe eyes and high cheekbones, narrow shoulders and no muscle to his arms.

Much like early Stanford, though, this kid was attractive.

“I was just wondering, Pine Tree,” he echoed once he finally got Dipper alone in the mindscape.

Dipper nodded, looking mildly irritated he had to deal with Bill again.

“What do you want this time?”

He chuckled darkly. “Nothing much, I just had a few questions.”

“Yeah, well, make it quick,” he huffed.

Bill smiled inside at that. There was the Dipper he knew.

“Okay, let’s not beat around the bush here - when you were younger you looked just like your sister. Four years later and you still look almost identical to Shooting Star.”

“Yeah?” Dipper scoffed, getting a little defensive.

“I don’t spend my share of this illusionary concept ‘time’ researching human phenomenons, but I’ve been looking around at other males your age, and… well,” he sighed, wrapping an arm around Dipper’s shoulders, “one of these things isn’t like the others.”

Dipper shrugged himself out of Bill’s hold. “What, are you implying I’m a girl or something?”

“Not at all, Pine Tree! I was just wondering.”

He found himself backing away from Bill, though, edging toward a book on the floor and tripping backwards as the demon scooted himself closer.

“Maybe we could make another deal? I don’t want to cause you any harm, I just want to spend a little time with you,”

Bill’s arm was back around Dipper’s shoulders, fingers starting to rub circles into them. Dipper was still on edge, but his body had other ideas. Sweat started to bead on his forehead.

“Uh-... uh, spend time with me? W-why?”

Bill started giggling again. “Why not?”

Dipper rubbed at his shoulder for a second, pondering the consequences. “You won’t hurt me again, like last time, will you? I mean, I know it doesn’t hurt you in the long run, but-”

“No problem, kid! Just wanna get to know you a little better,”

The silence that lasted mere seconds was long and deafening. But finally, after a sigh, Dipper held out his hand for Bill to shake. The smile that spread across Bill’s eye was enough to give Dipper second thoughts, but by then it was too late, and the deal was already sealed.

Dipper felt that same, gut-wrenching split as he was ripped from his body, and looked upon himself from midair.

Bill stood himself up, same manner as last time, stretching his arms back and letting Dipper’s long brown locks shake out. He adjusted his cap and let his arms hit his sides again.

“Well, well, well, kid! Long time no see,”

Dipper rethought his entire stance on why this would be a good idea. “What do you want from me, anyway?”

“Like I said, I just wanna spend a little more time with you!” He kicked Dipper’s sneakers off and put his hands on his hips. “Now, to get to know you a little better. There’s something I’ve always been wondering,” he murmured on, starting to go through the boy’s belongings.

“Yeah, like what?” he squeaked, starting to tense up.

“Well, we all know Dipper isn’t your real name.”

Dipper got defensive again. “Yes, it is! What on earth would give you that stupid idea?”

Bill shifted his gaze from the kid’s open trunk chest. “I know lots of things, remember? I know Dipper’s a nickname, not your birth name. I just don’t know what your birth name is.”

“That isn’t important,” Dipper said quickly, but Bill wasn’t interested in that anymore.

He’d pulled something out of the chest he’d been rummaging through. “What’s this?” he questioned, Dipper’s eyes going wide.

Bill held up what looked like the upper half of a tank top, but it stretched out when he pulled on it.

“Noth- nothing! That’s nothing!” Dipper answered quickly again, running at it, even though he was unable to do anything about it.

“I dunno what you’d need a sports bra for, but since you have it, I might as well try it on,”

“It’s not a _bra_!”

But before he could say anything that could deter him, Bill was already pulling Dipper’s shirt off.

“Hey, looks like you’re wearing one already.” Then Dipper could see it click in Bill’s face. He whipped around to spot the mirror, and noticed the bulge underneath the taut fabric.

Dipper reached maximum panic. “Pine Tree,” Bill questioned. Then it became a mischievous smirk. “Pine Tree!” he said slyly.

“No! No! It isn- it isn’t what you think!”

Bill pulled the shirt back over his head, then started to undo the button of Dipper’s shorts. “If you have those under there, I wonder what you have under here,”

“Bill! What are you gaining from this?”

“I already told you, kid! I’m just trying to get to know you a little better,” he smirked, wriggling out of Dipper’s shorts.

Dipper’s breath started to quicken. His boxers laid flat against his crotch, as Bill noted. That’s when it really got serious.

“So far, I’ve only inhabited male bodies, Pine Tree,” he recollected. “You’re a little different. You don’t have the bulge all the other male bodies I’ve been in had,”

Dipper exhaled a shaky breath, letting his eyelids fall. “Please, Bill,” he begged. “I’ll do anything as long as you promise not to tell anyone.” Bill could hear the audible crack in the kid’s high voice that signalled he was about to cry.

“No worries, kid, I won’t tell anyone,” he promised. “I just wanna know why.”

“Why what?”

“Why your body is different from all the male ones I’ve seen.”

Dipper sucked in a breath, then stood up tall. “If you haven’t already gathered, I wasn’t born a male,”

There was a short moment of silence and Bill collecting his thoughts. “So that’s why you still look like Shooting Star. Also explains the name thing,” he trailed off, running his fingers down the lack of bulge in Dipper’s boxers. “Still has the same pleasure response as a phallus, though,”

The boy opened his eyes and shuddered. Bill was playing with himself, in Dipper’s body.

He curled his fingers around the waistband and dragged them down, studying himself in the mirror. There was no extrusion, only folds. He dug his fingers into them, hissing a bit at the sensitivity. He found a swollen nub of skin between one of the folds, which hurt to press down on hard.

“What are you doing?!” Dipper cried.

“Getting to know you a little better,” he repeated.

It was wet and hot and felt somewhat like Stanford’s phallus when he rubbed it lightly. He trailed down farther, though, digging into the other folds to find what was so interesting about this… this _female_ genitalia Dipper seemed to have. It wasn’t until his fingers sank into a dip that he realized he found it.

“No! _No!_ Don’t put anything in there!”

Strange, he didn’t feel anything particularly exciting or taboo. “Why?” He continued to dig his fingers around inside himself, looking for whatever it was that he wasn’t supposed to find.

That was when he found it. _It_. He stopped abruptly, face going blank, mind going numb. He rolled his head back and cried out in awe.

“Ughh… _Pine Tree_!”

He regained his breathing a little, unsuccessfully, roughly digging his fingers around in the same place to try to get _that_ to happen again. He had to push deeper, but he found it again, and cried out in the same raw pleasure. His knees shook and his fingers started getting soaked in something _gross_ , a lot like whatever it was that Stanford had released. 

Dipper, all the while, was both angry and furiously turned on. He hated looking at himself naked, no less touching himself, but hearing Bill making those sinful, _human_ noises, was both sobering and out of place. He shuddered to himself, not able to touch his ghost form or actual self. He just had to float there and watch, and he was both uncomfortable and engrossed.

Bill couldn’t stop scratching at _that place_ , that fucking magical place with his fingertips. He knew humans could feel some amazing things, but he never imagined something as magnanimous as this. He kept torturing it until he was breathless, doubled over and drowning in sweat. Whatever was leaking onto his fingers was now dripping down his wrist and pooling on the floor. Dipper looked on in horror, but couldn’t help but bite his lip and Bill’s moans got louder, higher in pitch, and suddenly he cried out.

He didn’t stop crying out, either, practically shrieking as he clenched and unclenched on his fingers. Bill’s jaw hung loose as he tried to catch his breath, before withdrawing his fingers and collapsing to his knees. He wiped his fingers on the carpet, and sat in silence for a few long minutes.

He then stood up, pulling Dipper’s boxers back up and putting back on his shorts. He was still short of breath as he buttoned them, zipped them, then headed back over to Dipper’s ghost form.

“That was a hell of a learning experience!” he shouted. He sighed, then reached his hand back out to Dipper. “I hope I can learn even more about you sometime,” he said with a wink, as Dipper took his hand and shook it firmly.

Dipper sat alone in his dimly lit room, fully spent.


End file.
